Cast Away
by LMXB
Summary: During a routine DEO mission the helicopter carrying Alex's team goes down. Alex is forced to overcome her own fears to survive until Kara can find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set soon after the end of season 2. I've made an assumption that Maggie does not give Alex the answer she was hoping for, but that will be in the background.

* * *

"We have a radar contact." The helicopter pilot said over the headset. "Heading to the location now."

"Perhaps next time we can ask the alien to run on a sunny day." Agent Williams suggested as the helicopter shook in the storm.

"Not a fan of a little rain?" Agent Barker asked amused.

"A little rain? The last storm like this caused Noah to create a floating zoo." Williams replied. "But I don't mind rain. Flying in a tin can during a storm is a whole different prospect though." He said, shutting his eyes as the chopper shuddered again.

"Told you we should ban new recruits from missions." Barker said to Alex.

"They have to learn sometime." Alex replied. "Besides he didn't want to take my hand to hand combat training."

"No one wants to train with you right now Danvers." Barker pointed out as the helicopter violently banked.

"We've lost power." The pilot said, clearly trying to sound calm, but the strain in his voice was obvious. "Brace, brace, brace." He ordered as the helicopter started spinning out of control.

"Get your helmets on." Alex barked as she looked round the cabin to make sure her fellow Agents were strapped in correctly whilst trying to ignore the g-force created by the uncontrolled spinning. Content her team were as safe as they could be considering the circumstances she checked her own belt before shutting her eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

The helicopter hit the water with a jarring crash sending unsecured limbs flying up and then into the sides of the chopper. Just about able to maintain consciousness Alex felt the cold water fill the cabin and surround her body. Shaking off the fear created from another cold water tank experience she released her belt and immediately went to Williams who sat unmoving. Seeing the unnatural position his head was in she assumed the worse and as she felt for a pulse realised her fears were grounded. Moving on to Grant as the water reached her waist she found that she too was dead, her skull cracked open having lost her unsecured helmet in the crash. Shaking her head she moved to Barker who was struggling to remove his belt.

"It's jammed." He complained trying to free himself as the water rose over his mouth.

"I've got it." Alex said pulling a knife, but before she could cut him free he became completely submerged. Knowing she had to free him quickly she was about to duck under the water line so she could see what she was cutting when she was hit with further flashbacks from her time in the tank. For a moment she stood paralysed with fear before seeing Barker struggle. Shaking off her fear so she could save her fellow Agent she ducked below the surface and cut Barker free.

As soon as the belt was removed she dragged him up over the water line where he spluttered the water out of his lungs. "Go." She ordered.

"Not without you." He said.

"You're injured. Go. I'll get the pilots." Alex said with urgency as the water level was now at neck height. "That's an order."

Seeing Barker awkwardly escape through the side Alex moved to the cockpit. Finding both pilots dead Alex swum back to the opening she had sent Barker though and followed suit. As she became completely submerged again the fear rose and she remembered nearly drowning. Looking round she couldn't see which way was up or down and she felt the panic rise. Trying to fight the urge to breath she let herself relax and tried to figure out what way she was floating. It was then she saw Barker floundering. Filled with purpose and a distraction from her own phobia she swum to him before taking them both to the surface. As they broke through the water they gasped for air before Alex asked.

"Status?"

"Chest." Barker confessed, clearly struggling to breathe.

Looking round Alex saw two small islands in the distance. Taking hold of Barker she swum them towards the nearest one, grateful the current assisted the swim.

-00-

When Alex and Barker finally made it to the island she dragged him up the beach away from the water before dropping him to the ground, falling to her knees along side him, physically exhausted.

"I'm glad you're here Danvers." Barker said lying on his back on the beach clutching his ribs as he tried to breathe.

"Why's that?" Alex asked trying to catch her breath.

"Because as bad as your mood has been recently I know your sister won't rest until she finds you, which means us."

"She'd look for you even if I wasn't here." Alex reminded him looking round at her fellow Agent.

"I know, but we both know she'll find us faster with you here. Don't know why. I mean you are such a pain is the ass I would have thought she'd like the break." He grinned looking over to Alex, trying to ignore his chest pain.

"Remind me why I just pulled you out of the chopper?" Alex asked.

"Less paperwork if I live." He reminded her.

"That must be it." Alex agreed sitting up and looking round. She then moved closer to Barker and started to take off his shirt so she could examine his ribs.

"Did you skip the last sexual harassment seminar?" He asked causing her to roll her eyes before asking whilst opening the shirt.

"How did you ever trick J'onn into hiring you?"

"The Martian recognises greatness." He grinned before wincing as Alex touched his ribs.

"At least two breaks." Alex commented. "You need not to move."

"Just to be clear you want me to lie on a tropical island whilst you wait on me hand and foot?" He asked as Alex started to go through her tac vest.

"You can pay me back when we get home." Alex said. "I can offer you some Tylenol."

"I'll survive."

"In which case I'm going to set up a shelter. You going to be okay?"

"Hopefully there are no man-eating crabs." He said.

"Hopefully." Alex said. "Although they would provide a good source of protein."

"Before of after they eat me?"

"Either." Alex smiled before starting to walk away.

"Danvers." He called.

"Yeah." Alex responded looking back.

"Thank you for saving my life."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Kate:_ Maggie will be making an appearance later on.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kara asked when she entered the DEO and immediately noticed everyone was avoiding eye contact.

"In here." J'onn said leading her to a briefing room.

"What's happened? Where's Alex?" Kara asked starting to panic.

"Alex was leading a mission to find a former Fort Rozz prisoner."

"Why wasn't I involved? Wait scrap that, what do you mean was? Where is she?"

"We don't know. We think the helicopter she was on crashed."

"You think?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"The helicopter missed its check in and has not been picked up on any radar. The weather was pretty bad so a crash seems the most likely explanation." He said trying to look and sound calm.

"Where?" Kara demanded, her worry and anger not hidden in any way.

"Middle of the Pacific. A rescue team is already on route. I am heading out there now. I assume you are joining me?"

"Of course I'm joining you. But I don't understand, why didn't you call me in? Alex shouldn't be going on missions without me." Kara asked as they left the room.

"Alex is technically your superior, she doesn't need your permission to go on missions." J'onn reminded her. "Besides, you were having a night off."

"So? If Alex is in danger I should know."

"It was a routine mission." J'onn stated.

"So routine she is missing." Kara pointed out.

"We'll find her." J'onn said, suppressing his own worries. "Your sister is like you she's a fighter and a survivor."

-00-

"What are you doing?" Alex asked noticing Barker moving towards her as she built a shelter.

"I thought I could help." Barker said.

"I'm fine. You need to lie still."

"That's kind of boring. Besides I can't let you do all the work."

"How chivalrous." Alex said dryly.

"Not really. I just know you'll use my non action as an excuse to kick my ass more in training. So really it is just self-preservation." He explained while wheezing. Immediately hearing the poor breathing Alex helped him sit.

"Damn it. I told you not to move." Alex said looking at his ribs and noticing the strange shape. As the breathing got more raspy she added. "I think you punctured a lung."

"That's bad?" He asked struggling for breath.

"That's bad." Alex agreed. "I can release the pressure by inserting a chest tube."

"You have one?"

"I have a pen." Alex shrugged. "It's not perfect but it will help drain the air. But it will also put you at risk of infection."

"So I suff….oca...te ...or... get an ...in….fec….tion?" He wheezed.

"It's going to hurt."

"Ju..st….like….trai...ning." He gasped as Alex tried to sterilise her knife and pen.

-00-

"Anything?" Supergirl asked as she and J'onn entered the bridge of the lead S&R ship.

"No ma'am." The Captain said before pointing at a map. "This is the last confirmed position. Unfortunately due to the storm we lost comms and don't know exactly when they went down which makes the search area large. We have most of our resources in this quadrant," he said pointing to a spot on the map, "but they have not found any trace so far." He paused again and pointed to a different part of the map before continuing. "This sector has not been searched and is the furthest from any of our assets. Your help there would be appreciated."

"Of course." J'onn said before noticing the Captain had something else to add. "What is it?"

"Small consolation, but we apprehended the alien they were after. As far as we can tell he was not involved in their disappearance".

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked noticing Barker was finally waking.

"Crap." Barker said.

"That's what happens when you don't follow medical advice."

"Pot, kettle, black." He muttered.

"How's the breathing?" She asked.

"Better. Thanks."

"Chest?"

"Hurts like hell."

"I'm afraid I don't have anything stronger than Tylenol." Alex said.

"It's okay. Don't like the hard stuff anyway." He said before asking. "What happened?"

"You passed out during the procedure. But I managed to release the trapped air and seal the area." She explained as Barker tried to shift his body.

"You really need not to move." Alex warned.

"Sorry. I have cramp."

"Where?" Alex asked.

"Calf."

Moving over to him Alex gently massaged his calf causing him to comment.

"I must be dying. You are never this nice."

"You're not dying." Alex said.

"And I thought your sister was bad at lying." He commented. "Seriously, what are my chances? No sugar coating."

"If we're found in the next couple of days, good. But the longer we are here the more risk of infection."

"So not good then?" He asked.

"You'll make it. Kara will find us." She said without a trace of doubt in her voice. "Of more immediate concern is fresh water, which I still haven't found. As soon as there is light I'll resume the search. For now though get some rest." She said moving to one side and lying down on the sand.

After several minutes Barker asked. "You wonder why we survived?"

"We were sitting rear facing. It was the safest part of the cabin." Alex said.

"I didn't mean the mechanics of why we survived." Barker said.

"You getting philosophical on me?" Alex asked.

"Maybe. It's just when we were going down I thought that was it."

"For most of us it was." Alex said sadly.

"I thought about all the things I hadn't done." He continued. "All my life regrets. Regrets suck."

"Yeah they do." Alex agreed.

"We're kinda friends right?"

"Yeah."

"That's why I don't want you to have regrets. So seeing I'll probably die anyway, mind if I say something?"

"Something tells me nothing will stop you." Alex said.

"Ever since your girlfriend broke up with you-"

"How do you even know that?" Alex interrupted.

"Ignoring your crappy mood for the last couple of weeks? Your sister is worried about you."

"She's been talking about my personal life, to you?"

"No. Of course not. I doubt she knows who I am. But she has been talking to Winn and you and it is kind of hard not to hear. And she has been walking round with that crinkle. At first we thought it was because of Mon-El, but then we noticed it got deeper after she saw you."

"We?"

"Just everyone else at the DEO."

"Clearly you all need more work to do." Alex grumbled.

"My point was seeing Supergirl frown is not a good sight. Your sister wants to help, you should let her." He paused before adding. "At the very least it may make sparring with you less painful."

After several moments Alex said quietly. "She didn't break up with me."

Barker though was already asleep and didn't respond.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

"It wasn't me." Barker said when Alex returned.

"What wasn't?" Alex asked confused.

"Whatever it is that is making you frown."

"It's not you. There's no fresh water supply." Alex said as she returned. "I managed to find pools of rain water, but there's not much. This island can't sustain us." She explained before offering him some water she had collected in plastic bags from her tac vest.

"We both know without treatment I'm not going to make it. You have a chance. Don't waste resources on me." He said refusing the water.

"I'm not wasting anything. We are both going to get through this."

"You remember water is kinda important for survival? And it doesn't look like it is going to rain. And seeing you would be making a solar still if you had the right parts but you're not, implies you can't make the salt water safe." Barker argued.

"There's another island over there." Alex said pointing to the distance. "It looks like there are lots of leafy trees, which implies water."

"Then why did you bring us to this island?" He asked.

"I'm going to swim to the other one. If there is water over there I will figure out a way to bring it back." She said ignoring his question.

"Not that I don't appreciate you MacGyver skills, but swimming wherever you are swimming is a huge risk."

"I grew up on a beach." Alex said. "I can make it over there."

"You are already dehydrated and weak from lack of food." He reminded her.

"Which is why I'm going at first light. I'll get there. Get water. Get back before nightfall."

"This is a bad idea."

"Wasn't asking your opinion." Alex said.

"Danvers, I know you are taking responsibility for what happened. But you didn't crash that helicopter. You are not at fault for what happened. Don't kill yourself trying to correct something that doesn't need correcting."

"I'm not. You are in my team. That makes you my responsibility. We are getting out of here together."

-00-

"Kara slow down." J'onn said as he flew along side her. "We have to do this in a methodical way or we could miss her." The argument causing Kara to stop and hover. Matching her movements J'onn hovered in front of her and said. "We'll find her, but we have to do this carefully."

"What if we don't find her? What if it is too late?" Kara asked. "I've seen her nearly drown once."

"Kara we will find her." J'onn repeated, not wanting Kara to lose her faith. "But by searching calmly and methodically we'll find her faster. Remember you have more than your eyes."

"I've been listening. There is nothing." She said frustrated.

"We'll find her." J'onn repeated, knowing he could not show any doubt.

-00-

"That was further than I thought." Alex said to herself as she collapsed on the beach of the new island. "Dumb idea Danvers." She spluttered as she looked down at her leg, which she had sliced on coral as she had reached the beach. "Really dumb idea." She added as she tried to stem the blood flow.

After a few minutes, with a newly bandaged leg, she got to her feet and headed to the jungle area hoping there would be water. As she walked she tripped over a branch and landed awkwardly. Rolling over onto her back she muttered.

"So not my year."

Shaking off the effects she got back to her feet wincing as she put weight on her leg. Sitting back down again she angrily thumped the ground only to realise she had sprained her wrist in the fall.

Once again questioning her decision to swim to the island she rested her head on her knees trying to bite back her frustration. But as she sat in silence she heard a familiar sound, running water.

-00-

As Kara flew over the ocean she scanned the water for any sign of Alex. With every passing minute she felt more hope leave her body. As she felt her frustration grow she noticed J'onn come to an abrupt stop in the distance before diving into the water. Fearing the worse she flew as fast as she could over to him before plunging into the ocean.

As she chased after J'onn she saw the metal wreckage and went faster, finally catching up with J'onn as he left the wreckage.

Signaling Kara they headed up to the surface where J'onn explained.

"Alex wasn't in there. She and Barker must have got out. There are two islands over there, my guess is Alex would have tried swimming there." The words had barely left his mouth before Kara had taken to the skies soaring to the nearest island.

-00-

Alex was halfway back to the first island when her sliced leg seized up. Trying to ignore the pain she kept swimming, but each stroke brought her less and less distance and soon she found the current was pushing her further back than her swimming could counter.

As her head dipped below the surface memories of her time in the tank came back and she felt the panic rise. Trying to calm herself she rolled onto her back and floated giving herself time to recover. She had no idea how long she was floating but as she looked round she realised the current had taken her a long way from both islands.

Cursing she rolled over and tried to swim back to the islands, but with her injured leg every stroke was a struggle. As exhaustion set every movement seemed to burn her muscles and she questioned how she would make it out of this predicament. Convinced she heard Kara's voice she looked round but saw nothing. Assuming it was her sub conscious telling her to hold on she put all her energy into swimming to the island. But eventually it became too much and she felt herself being dragged under the surface by a strong current.

-00-

"Alex!" Kara called flying faster to the dot in the ocean before swooping down and picking Alex up before flying her back to the island.

"Took you long enough." Alex spluttered as they flew.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I really hate water." Alex confessed just as they reached the island.

Kara carefully put Alex down before engulfing her in a huge hug.

"She didn't hug me like that." Agent Barker complained.

"Want a hug?" J'onn said dryly.

"No, I'm good." Barker said worried J'onn was being serious as Kara continued to cling to Alex.

"I was so worried about you." Kara said to Alex.

"I was worried about me." Alex said enjoying the warmth of the hug. Finally though she pulled away and said. "We have to get Barker to a hospital."

"And you." J'onn said noticing Alex's leg.

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the comments. _Meeshy_ \- thanks. To the Guest reviewers who have asked about Maggie, she will make a small appearance in the final chapter.

* * *

"How is she?" J'onn asked joining Kara in a waiting room.

"Still in with Hamilton."

"We both know you have listened to everything that is being said." J'onn said.

"What me? No...I mean that would be wrong….okay I may have listened to some of it…. Fine all of it." Kara confessed. "Her blood pressure is really high and has mild hypothermia. She also has two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and wrist. She was sliced by some coral so is on strong antibiotics and the wound required fifteen stitches. But other than that it is just minor bruises and scrapes. Hamilton wants her to stay her for forty-eight hours. Alex wants to go."

"Do I really have to remind you that medical consultations are confidential?" Hamilton asked entering the room halfway through Kara's summary.

"J'onn asked me." Kara said sheepishly.

"I expect better of you Director." Hamilton said before turning to Kara before J'onn could defend himself and say. "The list was correct. She seems to have survived on adrenaline since the crash. Now she is safe that is going to wear off and everything will hit her hard. You can see her, but she needs rest."

"Thank you." Kara smiled hurrying off to see her sister.

"Anything you didn't mention?" J'onn asked.

"She's very withdrawn, which is to be expected after loosing so many team members. I'm not a shrink, but I'm worried following her recent kidnapping and near drowning that she's going to break at some stage. You need to keep an eye on her."

"That goes without saying." J'onn assured her.

-00-

"Hey." Kara said walking up to Alex, who was sitting on a bed, and hugging her.

"Hey." Alex said returning the hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I was so worried about you. You are never going on a mission without me again." Kara said squeezing Alex tighter whilst trying to avoid her ribs.

"That maybe a slight over reaction." Alex said but as Kara continued to cling to her she pulled away and said. "Hey, I'm okay."

"You nearly weren't." Kara reminded her.

"But I am. Because of you. Seriously, I'm okay." Alex promised her before hopping off the bed, wincing as she did so.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Going home."

"No, you need to stay here for a couple of days."

"No I don't. I'm fine." Alex said.

"Not what Hamilton said." Kara pointed out.

"Kara, please I just want to go home and comfort eat."

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" Kara asked.

"I didn't say you would be eating." Alex pointed out. "But I might share some of my potstickers with you."

"Fine, but I'm staying with you." Kara conceded.

"Actually I was kinda hoping we could go to your place." Alex suggested.

"Okay." Kara said confused by the suggestion but happy to keep Alex company wherever she wanted. "But you use this." Kara said handing Alex a crutch. "Or I'll carry you."

"Fine." Alex said taking the crutch before limping out of the room.

"The exit is that way." Kara pointed out.

"I know, I just want to see Barker." Alex said entering his room.

"Missed me already?" Barker smiled seeing Alex enter.

"You wish. Just needed to check no one had undone my good work."

"Hamilton was less than impressed by your surgical methods." He assured her before noticing Kara hovering in the background. Following his gaze Alex warned him

"You're still not getting a hug."

"Hi Matt, how are you feeling?" Kara greeted.

"Fine, thanks to you and the Director." Before looking art Alex and adding. "And maybe your sister."

"As you said it was too much paperwork to let you drown or suffocate." Alex said before they both exchanged sorrowful glances as they remembered their fallen Agents. After a moment Barker tried to lighten the mood and said.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed in you Danvers. I kind of expected you to make us a castle of at the very least create or find an arsenal."

"It wasn't a hidden base." Alex reminded him.

"True, but I'm sure if you had put your mind to it you could have made some cool weapons."

"I probably could, but I didn't see the need to charge round a deserted island like Robin Hood."

"No imagination, that's your problem." He commented before asking. "Should you actually be standing?"

"I'm fine. I'm going home."

"After the lecture you gave me about rest?" He asked.

"Since when does Alex follow anyone's advice, including her own?" Kara asked.

"You have a point there." Barker agreed. "Take care of her, even if she's a real pain."

"Of course." Kara smiled.

-00-

"Can I get you anything?" Kara asked as she sat on the couch hugging Alex who was wrapped in blankets.

"No, I'm fine." Alex said before peering round and saying. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Rescuing me."

"Of course I rescued you. I will always come for you." Kara said hugging Alex tighter. As she felt how cold Alex's hand was she suggested. "Why don't you have a shower and I'll order dinner?"

-00-

Kara had just ended the call to order takeaway when she heard a clattering from her bathroom. Using her hearing she heard how fast Alex's heart was racing. Rushing to the door she called for Alex. Getting no reply she used her x-ray vision to stare through the door and saw Alex huddled in a corner her knees pulled to her chest.

Walking into the bathroom Kara once again called to her sister. Again she got no response. As she reached Alex's side she recognised that her sister was having a panic attack. Turning off the shower she sat down next to Alex and said and took hold of her hand.

"Just count the taps." Kara said as she gently tapped Alex's hand. "We'll count them together. One, two, three, four." She started, relieved when she heard Alex start to murmur a count as well. Together they counted into the thousands until Alex fell to sleep. As gently as she could Kara lifted Alex into her arms and carried her to the bed.

-00-

Not wanting to disturb Alex, Kara sat with her sketch book and started to draw memories of Krypton. Only each one reminded her of her lost family and then Mon-El and she felt her own darkness drawing in. Shaking her head she tried to draw some scenes from Earth but found it hard to concentrate. Finally there was a knock on the door and she took delivery of the food. Knowing that Alex was still asleep Kara silently ate in solitude before she picked up her laptop and started researching her next story until she sensed the telltale sound of Alex's breathing changing tempo. Standing she walked over to the bedroom and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pathetic." Alex said bitterly as she sat up.

"Why?" Kara asked sitting down on the bed next to Alex.

"I had a shower induced panic attack."

"Well you have nearly drowned twice in less than six months so it's kinda understandable." Kara said hugging Alex. "And showers are less embarrassing than popcorn makers."

"You were thirteen and I'm nearly thirty." Alex countered.

"I'm a super-powered alien and you're a mere human." Kara cheekily argued.

"Well, this mere human would like to thank you for what you did."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kara asked. "All I did was what you did for me more times than I can count growing up."

"I'm your big sister I'm meant to look after you." Alex said.

"Which you do. But everyone needs a break every now and then. Which is why I even saved you a potsticker."

"A single potsticker?" Alex asked.

"You didn't really expect more did you?" Kara asked hugging Alex. Kara's hopes that Alex was on the mend were dashed when she heard a small sob escape Alex.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. Everything is out of control. Williams, Grant, Sanchez, Stokes are dead because of me. Dad is still missing and I ruined what Maggie and I had."

"Firstly, you were not responsible for the crash. Stokes said it was safe to fly, it was his call as pilot. And secondly, Matt is alive because of you." Kara reminded her. "If you hadn't have been in that helicopter I have no doubt everyone would have died. Thirdly, we will get your dad back." She then held Alex until she felt her sister had calmed before adding. "You know Maggie isn't gone. You can get her back."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she left her apartment the following morning and saw Maggie sitting on a step outside the building.

"Kara, hey." Maggie said awkwardly as she got to her feet. When Kara just stared at her she added. "I heard what happened. I wanted to check Alex was okay."

"From out here?"

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome in there and I wasn't sure if seeing me would help Alex."

"She misses you." Kara said.

"I didn't want it to go this way." Maggie said.

"I know. You did what you thought was right and Alex took it the wrong way. But she knows you didn't do it because you wanted to hurt her or because you didn't care."

"That's not what she said last time we spoke."

"She was upset then. Since then she's had time to to think."

"She hasn't called."

"She's stubborn and scared of another rejection."

"Rejecting marriage wasn't rejecting Alex." Maggie said.

"I know."

"So I should see her?" Maggie asked unsure.

"Just go easy on her, she's been through a lot." Kara said.

"I will. Thank you. I didn't think you'd be on my side."

"I'm not. I am and always will be on Alex's side. But you make her so happy, I'm not going to watch her throw that away." Kara said as she walked past Maggie adding. "Go see her."

Still uncertain Maggie remained on the step for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and entering the building.

-00-

"Hey Danvers." Maggie greeted when Kara's apartment door finally opened.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"I was worried about you and your unhealthy habit of drowning." Maggie replied.

"How do you even know about that?"

"I'm a detective... And Winn told me." Maggie explained before looking Alex up and down before asking. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Kara is taking good care of me."

"And your leg?"

"It's a little sore." Alex confessed. "But should be back to normal in a couple of weeks."

"That's good." Maggie said, having lots to say, but not sure how to say it. Instead she suggested. "Maybe when you are healed we can meet up for pool or something?"

"Sure." Alex said, her voice non committal.

"I know I didn't handle it well and I'm sorry. I miss you." Maggie said.

"I miss you too." Alex said.

"I could hang here if you want?" Maggie suggested.

"I-" Alex started to say, but not sure how she wanted to answer.

"It's fine. I'll go." Maggie said sensing Alex's hesitation.

"It's not that. I need to spend time with Kara. Despite all the times I abandoned her recently she scared the crap of a fleet while trying to find me and scoured an ocean. And she's put all her own issues to one side to look after me, I owe her this and -"

"It's okay." Maggie said.

"But pool when my wrist is better?" Alex offered.

"It would be unfair to play before then, you need all the help you can get." Maggie smiled.

"In your dreams Sawyer." Alex replied smiling back.

"Call me." Maggie said before turning and walking off.

-00-

"What's wrong?" Kara asked flying through the window looking around expecting to see Alex on the floor in pain not sitting on the couch.

"I was bored." Alex confessed.

"Bored? I thought from your text you'd fallen or something." Kara said.

"No. Just bored. And I was worried about you, you went for breakfast over an hour ago."

"I thought you may want space." Kara said putting the bag of cakes and coffee down on the side.

"You saw Maggie?" Alex asked.

"More like I tripped over her. She was waiting outside the building." Kara explained. "How did it go?"

"Good. I guess."

"So why isn't she here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my sister." Alex said.

"Uh huh." Kara said doubtfully.

"Seriously, I wanted to spend time with you. I know I haven't been there for you much and I'm going to make up for that."

"Alex, you know I love spending time with you. But you need your own life too." Kara said worrying she was the reason Maggie wasn't there.

"Maggie was right I needed to slow down, take a breath. And I know you agree with her. But to do that I need a little space from Maggie." Alex explained. "And I need to look after you."

"Me? You were the one who tried to drown, again." Kara pointed out.

"I'm meant to be the big sister. But ever since you came to Earth you have been there for me and I'm sorry I made you feel abandoned and I'm sorry I didn't do more for you after Mon-El left."

"You offered. I turned you down." Kara reminded her.

"When do I ever listen to what you want?" Alex asked.

"That depends if Eliza is listening in too." Kara smiled as she sat down next to Alex who asked.

"Seriously how are you doing?"

"I wasn't the one shipwrecked on a remote island." Kara reminded her.

"True, but I was rescued by my awesome little sister." Alex smiled poking her ribs.

"Yeah, well I am pretty awesome." Kara smiled back.

"Awesomely stubborn." Alex teased before turning serious and asking. "How are you doing really?"

"Honestly?" Kara asked.

"Honestly."

"I thought I was doing fine. Then you went missing. I thought I'd lost you. I don't think I'm strong enough to lose anyone else, especially you."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Alex said hugging Kara.

"It wasn't your fault." Kara reminded her.

"That's not what mom said."

"You talked to her?"

"After the guilt trip she lay on me after she found out I'd been kidnapped and hadn't told her, there was no way I wasn't telling her." Alex explained.

"Is she coming down?"

"She threatened."

"By which you mean offered." Kara corrected.

"Fine, she offered." Alex conceded. "But I said you were looking after me."

"Which I am." Kara agreed.

"And she believed me because she knows that is what you do."

"What we do." Kara corrected. "The Danvers' sisters, united against the world." She added hugging Alex tighter.

"Could we unite a little looser?" Alex asked.

"Sorry." Kara said relaxing her grip on Alex.

"It's okay." Alex assured her before comfortably resting against Kara. After a few minutes she said.

"We arranged to meet for a game of pool." The statement bringing a smile to Kara's face.

"That's great. When?"

"When I'm better or when I call."

"You want a phone?" Kara asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Alex replied causing Kara to reach over to her phone and pass it to Alex only for Alex to shake her head and say. "Not today…..Tomorrow. Today is about us."

"You sure?"

"I am. Besides I kinda think talking to Maggie whilst high on pain killers and antibiotics won't help my cause."

"She already knows your a dope." Kara smiled.

"Hey! What happened to looking after me?" Alex asked feigning hurt.

"I gave you my potsticker last night, what more do you want?" Kara replied grinning.

"Another hug?" Alex asked.

"Anytime." Kara said gently hugging Alex before saying. "You need to rest. You have a pool game to prepare for."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
